Die for your love
by WindyDragon
Summary: Fight with Deep Blue goes on, but Ichigo doesn't want to fight. Deep Blue is going to kill her, but then someone saves her... someone she too late realized herself to love. Oneshot, Rated for dying.


**Yo everyone, I'm back! I know, one of my stories is incomplete, but I don't feel like writing it anymore... but here goes a fic about Ryou and Ichigo, the best pairing in Tokyo Mew Mew!  
**

It was a fight with Deep Blue. Everyone was wounded and tired. Retasu and Pai were fighting a bird-looking Chimera, Purin was trying to protect injured Taruto, Zakuro and Minto were fighting with another Chimera. Ryou was lying on the ground, he had gotten wounded. Keiichiro was trying to help him, and Kisshu was protecting them from third Chimera.

And Ichigo could just stand there and watch in horror. She still couldn't believe that Deep Blue was her beloved Aoyama.

"Don't just stand there Ichigo!" Keiichiro yelled to her.

"I-I can't fight." Ichigo faltered. "I just can't… I can't kill my own boyfriend!"

"Ichigo!" Kisshu yelled when he saw Deep Blue was going to shoot her.

Ichigo's eyes were filled with tears. "I won't believe it!"

"I-Ichigo…" Ryou managed to stand up.

"Ryou… you shouldn't move!" Keiichiro cried out.

"I can't just stand here and watch!" Ryou yelled and started to run.

Deep Blue shot a blue beam towards Ichigo, who had closed her eyes and stood there ready to die. But the beam never reached her… she just heard a yell of pain and froze after recognizing it. She opened her eyes and saw exactly what she had feared.

"Ryou!"

Ryou had run to the front of her and Deep Blue's beam had went through his chest. The wound was bleeding and he was shaking, but managed to stand for a while. Everything seemed to stop at that moment, everyone's eyes turned towards him.

"R… Ryou…" Ichigo could do nothing. "Why?"

Ryou managed to smile in pain. "B-because… I couldn't let… you die. I promised to… always protect you girls. Because I was… the one who put you… in this kind of dangers."

Keiichiro had stood up. He couldn't believe his best friend was going to die, but everything was too real to be a dream. Ryou's shirt was all covered in blood, and it seemed he wouldn't last for long anymore.

"Keiichiro… I'll leave it to you." Ryou said then, with a smile on his pale face. "Complete the project… all of you. Please… do it for me."

And then he fell onto the ground. Ichigo shouted and landed onto her knees next to him, Keiichiro was about to run to his friend but a new beam stopped him. The Chimeras were attacking again, and so was Deep Blue. He looked at Ryou and Ichigo with cold eyes.

"Ryou please… you cannot die now!" Ichigo cried. She was holding him in her arms.

"It looks like… I don't have a choice." Ryou said faintly, still smiling. "But… promise me something. You have to… live on. And… don't forget me."

"I could never forget you!" Ichigo cried. "And I'm definitely not going to let you die!"

"Ichigo…" Ryou whispered with his last strength and gently stroked her hair. "I did this… because I have always… loved you more than… anyone else."

Ichigo was surprised, happy and sad at the same time. She started to cry even more and said: "I… I think I love you too… After Aoyama… turned into…"

"Don't cry… It doesn't suit you." Ryou said and kissed her.

While the battle of the others continued, Ryou's hand fell down from Ichigo's hair and he closed his eyes. Ichigo didn't at first realize what had happened, but then a strong hatred took over her.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!" She yelled and used all of her powers, all of the others powers, and shot Deep Blue with everything she had.

The other could just stare in horror. Deep Blue yelled in pain and started to vanish in a bright light. Then there was a blinding blast, and… he was gone. Ichigo had killed him.

She fell onto her knees, knowing perfectly what she had done. But the tears weren't for Aoyama, who has turned evil… the tears were for Ryou, who had given his life for the girl he loved.

And Ichigo could just cry for the boy she had long loved, cry for a love she had realized too late.

**Whoa... it's been so long since I've last updated something. :D**


End file.
